Soy Hermoso, Lo sé
by DarkRock
Summary: "Las mujeres pueden llegar a ser crueles. Obviamente no todas, porque tengo a Chinatsu-chan y a Kaa-san que siempre me entendieron a pesar de cómo era de niño. Mi nombre es Makabe Naruto y desde hoy empezare mi 'venganza' contra esa chica que rompió mi kokoro en mil pedazos." Fueron las palabras del chico. (Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro ... tal vez 7w7).
1. Capítulo 1: (Parte 1)

**Resumen:** " **Las mujeres pueden llegar a ser crueles. Obviamente no todas, porque tengo a Chinatsu-chan y a Kaa-san que siempre me entendieron a pesar de cómo era de niño. Solía ser un mocoso 'débil' e ingenuo, pero eso ya se terminó ahora soy un hombre completamente nuevo. Mi nombre es Makabe Naruto y desde hoy empezare mi 'venganza' contra esa chica que rompió mi kokoro en mil pedazos." Fue el pensamiento algo extraño de cierto adolescente de cabello negro, mientras se observaba fijamente en el espejo de su habitación.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Masamune-kun No Revenge o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Soy Hermoso, Lo Se

Capitulo 1: El Hombre Al Que Llamaban Cerdito (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Monstruos/Personas Malas Hablando**

 _ **Monstruos/Personas Malas Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Un adolescente salió del baño después de haber tomado una ducha refrescante y tranquila, mientras que a la vez se secaba lentamente su cabello con una toalla verde. Luego de hacer eso se dirigió hacia su habitación para seguidamente quedarse mirando fijamente su cuerpo a un gran espejo, mientras ponía la toalla de antes alrededor de su cuello. Primero hizo una expresión seria para ver cómo se veía y por supuesto le gusto porque lo hacía ver intimidante, segundo intento acomodarse su cabello, pero le resultó imposible ya que este es demasiado rebelde y por ultimo hizo una pose con su brazo derecho flexionado junto a su cuerpo entero provocando que en este se marcara todos sus músculos. Además, que tiene su mano izquierdo debajo de su barbilla en una señal de que era perfecto en todos los sentidos.

"¡Soy perfecto!" El chico se auto elogio así mismo en voz alta y con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios, mientras que a la vez sacudía su cabello de forma sexy.

Aunque de repente el adolescente fue interrumpido de lo que estaba haciendo cuando escucho una voz femenina muy conocida detrás suyo, y esta chica estaba en su habitación mirándolo fijamente desde un sofá.

"Cuanta vanidad. Vaya narcisista nivel dios en que te has convertido, Onii-chan." La adolescente comento con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo sonrojada al ver el cuerpo musculoso de su hermano mayor, siendo este Naruto.

El adolescente (17) conocido como Naruto Makabe/Hayase, es de tez semi bronceada y estatura alta (1,85m), con un físico bien marcado y definido. Tiene el cabello negro de punta con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativos. Pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en el, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su vestimenta por ahora consiste en un par de bóxer negro que tiene para ocultar su desnudez.

"Chinatsu." El pelinegro dijo el nombre de su hermana menor, para que seguidamente se cruzara de brazos algo molesto de que ella lo molestara en uno de sus momentos más importantes del día.

La adolescente (14) conocida como Chinatsu Hayase, es de tez blanca y estatura media (1,63m). Tiene el cabello de color marrón atado en forma de trenza, ojos también marrones. Su vestimenta consiste en una blusa rosa junto a un par de shorts cortos de color celeste oscuro. Al parecer ella estaba leyendo un manga de Dragon Ball Súper, mientras comía tranquilamente un paquete de papitas Lays.

"Una ducha completa por la mañana, y como gran final, posando en el espejo. ¿Cuán vanidoso puedes llegar a ser?" La pelimarrón pregunto con un toque de sarcasmo en sus palabras, para que seguidamente cerrara los ojos para ocultar su rubor de sus mejillas, que al parecer el ojinegro no noto gracias a Kami-sama.

"No soy vanidoso. Solo digo lo obvio sobre mí.", Naruto respondió con una brillante sonrisa, aunque de pronto desvió la mirada hacia la papita que tiene la ojimarrón en su mano derecha. "¿Tienes más de esas, que me convides?" El pelinegro pregunto con la mirada fija en la comida chatarra que se estaba por comer su hermana pequeña.

"¿Acaso estas cosas no te van a hacer engordar?" Chinatsu pregunto con una ceja elevada, ya que le parecía raro que su hermano mayor todavía comiera comida chatarra aun con ese cuerpo divino y no engordara nada.

"Digamos que tengo un metabolismo sobrenatural y único, Imooto-chan.", El ojinegro contesto con un tono orgulloso, para que seguidamente caminara hacia la pelimarrón y a la vez se arrodillo para estar a la altura de esta última. "Entonces, ¿Tienes otra?" Naruto pregunto nuevamente con su mirada algo hipnotizada en esa Lays, tan suculenta.

"Si, abre la boca …" La ojimarrón dijo con una sonrisa, dirigiendo la papita en cámara lenta hacia la boca ligeramente abierta de su hermano mayor y este rápidamente la tomo con sus labios de forma sensual, causando que la adolescente se sonrojara por esa acción inesperada del pelinegro.

"Gracias, Chinatsu.", El ojinegro agradeció con una leve sonrisa, para que seguidamente se levantara de su posición dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia un escritorio, mientras masticaba la comida chatarra. Ella en respuesta sonrió dulcemente, para que luego dirigiera su mirada al manga que estaba leyendo. "Por cierto, Imooto-chan … te dije que no entraras a mi habitación sin permiso." Naruto recordó a la pelimarrón, con un tono de voz algo molesto y … ¿Divertido?

"¡Que desagradable!", La ojimarrón protesto en voz alta. "¿Cómo puedes olvidar nuestro vinculo como hermanos solo porque vivíamos separados?" Chinatsu pregunto con un tono de tristeza fingida.

El pelinegro quedo con una expresión en blanco al escuchar esas palabras de parte de su hermanita pequeña, aunque solo duro un segundo porque luego desvió la mirada lentamente hacia una foto en recuadro que estaba en la pared.

" _Hice una elección. Que nunca volvería a los días en los que era tan ingenuo y débil_." El ojinegro recordó aquella promesa que se hizo así mismo, quedándose con su mirada fija en esa foto que se había sacado con esa … niña.

Aunque de repente Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho unos pasos apresurados, lo mismo paso con Chinatsu que dejo de leer su manga para desviar la mirada hacia la puerta, porque casi al instante una mujer muy querida para ambos entro a la habitación, era su madre.

La mujer (42) conocida como Kinue Hayase, es de tez blanca y baja estatura (1,53m), y su cuerpo pequeño, por lo que puede ser confundida muy fácilmente con una niña, a pesar de ser una mujer adulta. Tiene el cabello de color marrón al igual que sus ojos. Su vestimenta consiste, por lo general en un delantal y una cinta en su cabeza con una huella de perro en su centro.

"Buenos días, Naru-kun, Chinatsu-chan.", Kinue saludo a sus dos queridos hijos con una sonrisa maternal. "El desayuno esta lis-" La pelimarrón mayor quedo a medio terminar porque en un borrón de velocidad Naruto desapareció pasando por su lado izquierdo.

Tanto la ojimarrón mayor y la menor sonrieron muy felices al tener nuevamente al chico que iluminaba la casa de forma positiva con solo su presencia.

* * *

 **Instantes** **Después**

El pelinegro estaba comiendo a montones como si lo hubieran matado de hambre en donde había estado durante estos últimos años … bueno eso último en parte era cierto su abuelo había sido muy estricto en todo y ¡HASTA EN LA COMIDA!, pero eso es una historia para otro momento. Centrémonos en Naruto que devoraba todo lo que sus manos agarraban, mientras que su madre observaba con una entre feliz y nostálgica porque desde hace unos cuantos años que no lo veía.

"Siempre te gustaron las donas cuando eras pequeño, ¿Verdad?", Kinue pregunto con un tono muy feliz al ver como su hijo comía, en respuesta el asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo. "¡Tienen un montón de azúcar!", La pelimarrón exclamo con un extraño brillo contento en sus ojos, el pelinegro en respuesta le dio un pulgar arriba a su madre. "El pollo frito esta recién hecho.", La ojimarrón dijo con el mismo tono de voz. "¿No oyes como cruje?" Kinue pregunto con sus manos juntas, mientras un aura brillante la rodeaba.

"¡ES DELICIOSO!", El ojinegro contesto en voz alta, mientras que a la vez lágrimas estilo anime salían de sus ojos. Para que seguidamente diera empezara a comer de nuevo, ante la atenta mirada de su madre y hermana. "¿Pasa algo, Kaa-san, Imooto-chan?" Naruto pregunto al darse cuenta de las miradas de ambas mujeres.

"¿El fin de semana nos llevarías a Okinawa?" Tanto madre como hija preguntaron al pelinegro que estaba ahora con la boca llena de comida, pero que rápidamente desapareció de un solo trago.

"Claro, no hay problema.", El ojinegro respondió con un pulgar arriba y una brillante sonrisa. Tanto Kinue como Chinatsu sonrieron muy felices al escuchar la respuesta positiva del chico, luego de eso el adolescente observo la hora en el reloj de pared y casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas al ver la hora. "¡Oh no, llego tarde!", Naruto exclamo en voz alta, para que seguidamente se levantara de su silla de un salto con su maletín de estudiante en su hombro. "Nos vemos más tarde, Kaa-san, Imooto-chan." El pelinegro saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Sayonara, Naruto-Onii-chan/Naru-kun!" Ambas mujeres de cabello ojos marrones saludaron con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Un Momento** **Después**

El joven de ojos negros como el carbón tomaba tranquilamente un jugo de durazno en caja, observando con una expresión aburrida a todas las personas que iban caminando de un lado para el otro, cada uno con un destino diferente.

" _Me pregunto qué impresión causare en la escuela_." Naruto pensó con la misma expresión en su rostro.

Dándole un último sorbo a su jugo, aplasto la pequeña caja en su mano derecha para que seguidamente lo tirara en un tacho de basura cercano … aunque de repente si distrajo con el vidrio de una cafetería que reflejaba su cuerpo por completo, sin duda se veía perfecto en su opinión personal.

" _Todo depende si eres apuesto o no_ _…_ _o eso dice el lema del viejo_." El pelinegro pensó en las palabras de su abuelo materno, mientras caminaba de forma tranquila con rumbo hacia la escuela.

Naruto observo algo tímido como las chicas que estaban dirigiéndose al mismo destino que él se detenían para mirarlo con expresiones sonrojadas y soñadoras por lo guapo del nuevo estudiante, que había ingresado hace unos días. El pelinegro paso entre las estudiantes que lo miraban fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa confiada, que también reflejo en su rostro. Hasta que de repente el ojinegro se detiene en una valla de contención que daba hacia las canchas de tenis donde chicas de su edad estaban practicando dicho deporte con seguridad y reaccionando en el momento indicado para golpear la pelota de tenis … aunque estos movimientos bruscos provocaban que sus cuerpos se movieran de forma sexy, llamando la atención de Naruto.

"Jeje …" El pelinegro hizo una risa algo pervertida, para que seguidamente se acariciara su mentón con una expresión divertida al ver que sin querer había encontrado oro del bueno en vez de cobre :v … pero de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz femenina, que al parecer estaba muy molesta.

"Oye, ¿Qué miras?" Una chica pregunto o más bien exigió a una persona en particular.

El ojinegro se congelo en su lugar al escuchar esa voz enojada de una estudiante de tenis, que salió junto a sus dos compañeras a toda velocidad al parecer iban a golpearlo por mirón ... cerrando los ojos con miedo espero su doloroso final, aunque ese 'final' nunca llego. Abriendo sus ojos vio lentamente que las tres chicas habían seguido de largo, ignorándolo completamente, sin duda esto fue un alivio para él. Luego de esto se dio la vuelta para ver en donde estaban las tres estudiantes del club de tenis y vio que le habían cerrado el paso a un chico de lentes que obviamente nunca había visto en su vida.

"¡Déjame ver tu celular!" La misma chica de antes ordeno con un tono enojado.

Esto provocó que el chico de lentes se asustara, porque al parecer había sido descubierto de su acción.

"¡Es un malentendido! ¡Solo enviaba un mensaje!" El chico respondió con nerviosismo al ver que estaba siendo acorralado lentamente.

"Mentira. ¡Nadie usa el celular así con los mensajes!" Otra chica acuso igual de molesta que su compañera de club.

Naruto observo algo sorprendido esa pequeña discusión entre las tres chicas del club de tenis con el estudiante de lentes, que al parecer había sacado fotos de las tenistas practicando. Aunque por otro lado le agradeció a Kami-sama que no se habían dado cuanta que estuvo espiándolas porque seguramente sufriría una paliza de parte de ellas y eso obviamente no estaba en sus planes de hoy

"En serio, ¡No es lo que piensan!" El chico de lentes se excusó de nuevo, obviamente esto era otra mentira que utilizo para escapar de las tres chicas furiosas.

"¡Entonces, déjame ver tu celular!" La primer chica exigió al borde de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba con el chico pervertido.

" _Creo que mi pecado debería ser mucho peor que el de ese pobre idiota que saco su celular sin pensar_ _."_ El pelinegro pensó con una mirada compasiva que dirigió al chico porque sin duda alguna no le gustaría estar en su pellejo.

Luego de pensar esas palabras dio media vuelta con los ojos cerrados y empezó a caminar nuevamente con dirección a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado … aunque no dio ni siquiera tres pasos, porque de repente una voz femenina de otra chica del club de tenis lo detuvo en seco.

"¿Por casualidad eres Makabe Naruto-kun?" La tercera chica pregunto con un tono curioso, observando de arriba y abajo al nuevo estudiante porque sin duda era muy atractivo.

El ojinegro al escuchar su nombre se enderezo mirando fijamente el suelo.

"Si …" Fue la respuesta algo nerviosa del pelinegro, ya que sabía que este era su posible fin.

"¡Lo sabía!" La chica de antes exclamo con felicidad al descubrir al nuevo estudiante, que sin duda alguna es muy guapo.

"¿Quién es?" La cuarta chica pregunto igual de curiosa como había estado su compañera segundos atrás.

"Es Naruto-kun, se trasladó aquí la semana pasada." La tercera chica respondió con entusiasmo.

La estudiante 4 al escuchar la respuesta de su compañera también recordó al chico guapo que se había trasferido, por lo que se sonrojo levemente ya que lo tiene frente suyo.

" _Con que_ _Naruto_ _-kun,_ _¿_ _Eh_ _?_ " El pelinegro pensó con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios, ya que al parecer se estaba siendo popular muy rápido … demasiado rápido en su opinión.

Luego de eso se dio la vuelta lentamente con la pequeña sonrisa todavía en sus labios.

"¿Te interesa el tenis?", La misma chica de antes le pregunto con mucha ilusión de que dijera que sí. Aunque no lo dejo ni siquiera responder a su pregunta porque bombardeo al ojinegro nuevamente. "¿Quieres entrenar con nosotras?" Ella ofreció con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

" _¡_ _Eso si que es un ofertón_ _! …_ ", Naruto pensó con una sonrisa algo tonta en sus labios, pero solo duro un instante porque cuando se dio la vuelta completamente regreso nuevamente su sonrisa nerviosa y esto es debido a que otras chichas del club de tenis se habían reunido alrededor suyo. "No …" El pelinegro contesto algo incómodo.

"¿De verdad obtuviste la nota más alta?" Una quinta chica pregunto con mucha curiosidad, ya que había oído de rumores de cierto chico que había aprobado todos los exámenes con notas fascinantes.

Las demás chicas al escuchar la pregunta de su compañera de club, observaron con expresiones de asombro al ojinegro. En respuesta Naruto asintió levemente con la cabeza con una expresión ligeramente sonrojada.

"¡Es increíble!" Una sexta chica opinó en voz alta.

El pelinegro observo con una expresión sorprendida, por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo de parte del grupo de chicas.

"¡Te vi jugando al fútbol de arquero! ¡Estuviste genial!" La segunda chica elogio con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

En respuesta Naruto sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa al comentario de la chica, aunque ese ese deporte lo practicaba por obligación de su abuelo.

" _Kami_ _-sama_ _… ¿_ _Podría ser que_ _…?_ ", El ojinegro pensó con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos brillantes, para que seguidamente se acomodara su rebelde y salvaje cabello negro con su mano derecha de forma lenta y dramática. "Eres demasiado amable. En realidad, admiraba lo duro que estaban entrenando." Naruto comento con una sonrisa coqueta.

Esas palabras junto la actitud positiva y atractiva del pelinegro provocaron que todas las chicas presentes del club de tenis se sonrojaran más que antes, sin duda alguna todas ellas se enamoraron de él. Mientras que el chico de lentes de antes observo con una expresión en blanco y la boca abierta, porque no podía entender como ese maldito de ojos negros enamoraba a las chicas con unas cuantas palabras 'comunes' y 'corrientes'.

"Bueno, sigan practicando." Naruto dijo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, para que seguidamente se despidiera de todas ellas amablemente y a la vez diera media vuelta empezando a caminar de forma lenta con las manos en sus bolsillos como todo un ganador de la vida.

Las chicas del club de tenis chillaron de alegría por la actitud caballerosa del chico de cabello negro, eso ultimo la habían dejado con expresiones soñadoras a todas ellas.

"¡Es genial!" La primer chica opino con felicidad.

"¡Me enamore!" La tercer chica admitió en voz alta, con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

" _Todo depende si eres apuesto o no_ _¿_ _Eh_ _?_ ", El ojinegro pensó con su mirada fija en el camino. " _Al parecer tienes razón, viejo_ _…_ ", Naruto pensó ahora con su mirada puesta en. " _¡_ _Puede que mi plan funcione después de todo_ _!_ " El pelinegro pensó por ultima con una sonrisa confiada.

Aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando doblo en el camino que lo llevaba hacia la escuela, ya que vio a un montón de estudiantes en una especie de reunión o algo similar fuera del establecimiento educativo …por un lado, suspiro de alivio porque eso significaba que todavía no había llegado tarde a clase.

* * *

Casi todos los estudiantes de la Escuela Secundaria Yasaka estaban fuera del establecimiento para ver en directo la confesión de un chico muy popular a una chica que también es muy popular.

"¿Shigeo-sempai va confesarse a alguien?" Una chica pregunto con curiosidad a su compañera.

"¿A la Princesa Bestial?" Su amiga dijo con una mirada preocupada, ya que su instinto le decía que algo malo iba a pasar dentro de poco.

"Creo que por fin va a aceptar.", Un chico comento con seguridad a sus amigos. "Es la Princesa Bestial, pero Shigeo-sempai es muy apuesto." El mismo adolescente opino con una pequeña sonrisa.

El adolescente (18) conocido como Shigeo Yamada, es de tez blanca y estatura alta (1,80m). Tiene el cabello rubio y ojos color avellana. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme masculino estándar de Escuela Secundaria Yasaka, junto a un par de zapatos negros.

Shigeo miro hacia la azotea de la escuela, ya que vio la silueta de una chica que estaba esperando confesarse frente a todos para ganar más popularidad que antes … sin saber que todo su plan terminaría saliéndole todo mal y que sería humillado muy feo.

"Allí está." Otro chico al azar señalo hacia la azotea de la escuela, provocando que el rubio que se iba a confesar observara con asombro … pero rápidamente se recuperó para hacer su declaración de 'amor'.

"¡Aquí estas, mi pequeña y tímida Rapunzel!", Yamada exclamo de forma dramática a su 'amada'. "No te deprimas. Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me mire.", El rubio tranquilizo con una sonrisa, para que seguidamente se desabrochara un poco su chaqueta dejando a la vista su camisa blanca con rayas verticales azules. "Por eso quiero tu respuesta en este momento y lugar." Shigeo pidió con su mano izquierda sobre su frente y su mano derecha en dirección a la chica sin nombre.

"Bueno, está bien." La Princesa Bestial acepto con una sonrisa divertida.

La adolescente (16-17) conocida como Aki Adagaki o por su apodo de Princesa Bestial, es de tez blanca y estatura media (1,64m). Tiene el cabello de color azulado largo con dos semi coletas caídas, y con un flequillo en su frente y ojos azules. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme femenino estándar de Escuela Secundaria Yasaka.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro caminaba entre la multitud de estudiantes con una mirada curiosa, hasta que de pronto se detuvo en un lugar que tenía buena vista para observar lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué ocurre?" El ojinegro pensó todavía con una expresión curiosa, observando hacia la azotea de la escuela a una chica de cabello azul bastante exótico.

"Shigeo Yamada-sempai, de la clase 3-C, gracias por invitarme a salir." La peliazul dijo al chico de ojos avellana, que le devolvió la sonrisa confiada.

" _¿_ _Con que una declaración de amor_ _?_ _Bueno esto será interesante de ver_ _._ " Naruto pensó de brazos cruzados, para seguir escuchando las palabras de la estudiante de la azotea.

"Por eso, una de mis lacayas investigo tus antecedentes." Aki comento con un tono algo frio.

Estas palabras de la chica provocaron que Yamada abriera los ojos de golpe con un signo de pregunta sobre su cabeza, ya que esto no se lo esperaba.

"Como resultado …", La Princesa Bestial hizo una pequeña pausa dramática antes de continuar. "Parece que hace poco compraste el volumen más reciente de Ryuubi Gentokuen romance de los tres reinos con cambios de género, en la tienda enfrente a la estación." La ojiazul revelo a toda la multitud incluido a Shigeo que había quedado en shock.

" _¿_ _Cambio de género_ _? ¿_ _No es lo que lee_ _Imooto_ _-chan en sus mangas_ _?_ " El pelinegro pensó al recordar varios mangas de su hermana pequeña tirados por el pasillo donde vio uno en particular donde el protagonista era un muchacho que por un deseo erróneo que hizo un amigo del protagonista, convirtiendo a este último en una chica.

Aunque de pronto tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos, cuando la adolescente de cabello azul empezó a hablar de nuevo.

"Tampoco me parece bien tu afición de observar la gordura en los brazos de estudiantes de primero. Y también tengo dudas sobre el hecho de que el protagonista en la novela que has publicado en internet se llame Shigeo, como tú." Adagaki dejó caer otra bomba sobre los hombros del rubio, que no sabía qué hacer para defenderse de esos comentarios de la adolescente.

Las chicas que estaban alrededor de Yamada retrocedieron varios pasos lejos de él, por diferentes razones. Asco, decepción, tristeza, etc.

"Esperen …", El tipo de ojos avellana intento excusarse, pero no sabía que decir al respecto. "Puedo explicarlo.", El rubio dijo con desesperación a un par de chicas que estaban cerca, pero quedo con una mirada pálida cuando ellas lo miraron con enojo y completa decepción. Luego de eso desvió la mirada hacia otro dúo de estudiantes. "¡Se equivocan!" Shigeo trato nuevamente intentar hacer cambiar de opinión a las estudiantes, pero estas hicieron lo mismo que las anteriores se alejaron de él con expresiones de completa decepción.

Aunque de repente Yamada fue sacado de sus pensamientos angustiantes, por nuevamente la peliazul que estaba a punto de revelar otra cosa sobre su persona.

"Y en el pecho te sale un pelo con un lugar.", La Princesa Bestial revelo dejando caer una bomba de destrucción masiva sobre la cabeza rubia del adolescente de último año de la secundaria, que quedo aún más pálido que antes al escuchar esas palabras salir de su ex interés amoroso, si es que eso era posible. "Te daré este nombre desde el fondo de mi corazón." La joven de cabello ojos azules dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cruel, luego de eso le hizo una seña con su cabeza a su amiga/sirvienta.

Mientras que Yoshino empezó lentamente a poner una especie de tela blanca (Esto provoco que Aki Adagaki se molestara por lo tortuga que podía ser su criada.), que seguidamente arrojo al vacío dejando que todos los estudiantes que estaban fuera de la escuela pudieran ver lo que estaba escrito en el siendo este "Shigeno".

La adolescente (16-17) conocida como Yoshino Koiwai, es de tez blanca y estatura un poco bajo la media (1,60m). Tiene el cabello corto, de color marrón claro, con una pequeña trenza a los lados y dos adornos de color crema recortados en los lados opuestos de su cabello, mientras que sus ojos también son marrones. También tiene pechos notablemente grandes. Su vestimenta es el uniforme femenino estándar de Escuela Secundaria Yasaka, que consiste en una chaqueta negra que tiene cuatro botones en la parte inferior, que tienen el cres de la escuela, una camisa rosa, una falda melocotón a cuadros y un lazo azul a rayas amarillas. Su uniforme escolar tiene una sudadera con capucha.

El rubio quedo tan desbastado por esto que cayó de rodillas al piso con un aura de depresión masiva rodeándolo por completo … sin duda le tomaría años superar este momento tan traumático que sufrió en carne propia. Aki observaba hacia el chico que se le había declarado con una sonrisa satisfecha y ligeramente malvada. Yoshino solo observo con timidez los resultados de otro rechazo brutal y cruel de la peliazul, al parecer las estudiantes empezaron a comentar entre ellas lo que había pasado.

"A mí también me gustaba mucho Yamada-kun." Una estudiante al azar opino con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.

"Pero si es 'Shigeno' …" Otra estudiante le recordó con seriedad a su amiga.

"Por algo es la Princesa Bestial, es despiadada." Un chico al azar comento con algo de miedo y a la vez se prometió así mismo que nunca se enamoraría de esa chica tan cruel.

Naruto que había estado callado durante la confesión entre Yamada y Aki, hasta su desenlace, sin duda alguna quedo sin palabras ya que no se esperaba que la chica esa fuera 'la que rompió su kokoro', y a la vez trago saliva porque sabía que su 'venganza' no le sería tan fácil como pensaba en un principio. Aunque a la vez su expresión cambio rápidamente a una muy molesta al recordar lo que Aki 'le hizo 'en el pasado y de repente se imaginó algo sin duda para nada esperado en su imaginación.

* * *

 ***Imaginación de Naruto***

Yamada estaba adaptando la misma pose ridícula y dramática de antes, para que seguidamente empezara a decir unas palabras a su amada. Mientras esto pasaba el adolescente de ojos negro arrojo de forma algo brusca su maletín de estudiante al suelo, y esto provoco que algunos estudiantes se lo quedaran mirando raro.

"¡Aquí estas, mi pequeña y tímida Rapun-", El rubio no llego a terminar su comentario, porque una voz desconocido lo interrumpió.

"¡POR FIN TE ENCONTRÉ, MALDITA!" Naruto grito a la chica que estaba en la azotea de la escuela.

Esto causo que todo el mundo se quedara mirando al chico de cabello negro con diferentes reacciones. Shigeo obviamente estaba furioso por ser interrumpido por un estudiante de un curso menor, por lo que girando en dirección a este decidió darle una lección. La Princesa Bestial solo miro con el ceño fruncido al chico de ojos negros porque se le hacía conocido de algún lado, pero no lo recordaba con exactitud. Yoshino observo con los ojos bien abiertos al chico que le había gritado a su amiga/jefa, ya que lo reconoció al instante … tal fue su impresión que dejo de lado su expresión tímida y tranquila por una feliz y nostálgica. Y por último los demás estudiantes solo observaban con sorpresa y algo de miedo a Naruto, ya que este había explotado emocionalmente agresivo de la nada.

"¡Hey tu idiota!", El rubio llamo al adolescente de ojos negros, mientras que a la vez se preparaba su puño izquierdo para darle una golpiza frente a todos. "Como te atreves a interrumpir-" Y graciosamente eso paso, Yamada fue silenciado de un puñetazo en el rostro por parte del pelinegro.

Esto sin duda alguna dejo a todos los presentes en estado de shock, ya que no se lo esperaban porque Shigeo es un cinturón negro y fue derrotado con solo un ¿Golpe? Ni que el adolescente de cabello negro.

"Eso no es posible, ni que fuera Saitama …" Un estudiante al azar murmuro con los ojos bien abiertos, ya que vio cierta similitud al recordar el famoso ataque de dicho personaje.

Aunque lo siguiente que todos verían los dejarían con una expresión de horror absoluto y traumas de por vida. El ojinegro llevo sus puños debajo de su barbilla apretándolos con fuerza, para que seguidamente abriera su boca lo más que pudo.

" **¡HAAA!** " Naruto rugió de la nada para que seguidamente en su boca se cargara una especie de esfera de energía verdosa que lanzo casi al instante con gran velocidad y precisión hacia la azotea de la escuela

…

 ***Fin De La Imaginación***

* * *

De vuelta al mundo real Naruto tenía una sonrisa de psicópata en sus labios que asusto a más de uno, que por motivos de su seguridad se alejaron del pelinegro varios pasos de este, aunque cuando este se dio cuenta esto la borro de forma instantánea de su boca por una sonrisa forzada.

" _No, tranquilo_ _Naruto …_ _si haces algo como eso todo el mundo te vera como un monstruo_ _._ ", El ojinegro pensó con una expresión seria, observando hacia la azotea donde habían estado Aki y Yoshino. " _Aunque por otro lado sería divertido_ …" El pelinegro pensó con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus labios, que solo duro un segundo porque seguidamente empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela a paso lento.

* * *

 **Un Rato** **Después**

Naruto empezó a subir las escaleras de la escuela en donde empezaría un 'nuevo ciclo' por así decirlo, suspiro con frustración al pensar en eso porque sin duda alguna extrañaba el campo y mucho.

" _La ciudad da miedo_ _…_ _la ciudad da miedo_ _…_ ", El pelinegro repetía una y otra vez ese mismo pensamiento con una expresión muy nerviosa, mientras que a la vez se tambaleaba un poco a medida que subía los escalones … aunque de repente él se detuvo en seco. " _No_ _…_ _no puedo perder los estribos por algo así_ _._ ", El ojinegro pensó con una mirada determinada, para que seguidamente apretara su puño derecho cerca de su rostro en señal de apoyo a su persona. " _Mi lucha acaba de empez-_ " Pero de repente Naruto quedo con la mente en blanco cuando frente suyo apareció Aki Adagaki o conocida por su apodo de Princesa Bestial, mientras que sus ojos negros se agrandaron al ver a 'esa chica' otra vez.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. La peliazul casi tuvo la misma reacción que el otro chico de cabello negro, quedándose con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa. Mientras que Naruto estaba a punto de llorar al estilo anime por la mala suerte que tiene de encontrarse justo a la adolescente de ojos azules.

* * *

 **Opening**

 **El espejo de mi egoísta corazón, devuelve la mirada a mis ojos invertidos**

Cuatro chicas observan con rabia y tristeza como Naruto se va hacia a un lugar especial con una chica desconocida, ambos iban tomados de las manos y se veían muy felices.

 **(Música)**

 **Sabes, la buena apariencia por sí sola no te hace fuerte**

Naruto flexiona sus músculos frente a un espejo con una sonrisa orgullosa, ya sin duda alguna es perfecto en todos los sentidos.

 **Si, incluso a las rosas le salen espinas**

Aki se prepara para ir a clases y Yoshino esperaba a su amiga en la puerta, ambas se veían muy serias.

 **No soy del tipo que se encoge de hombros cuando estoy lastimado**

Kojuro comía tranquilamente un par de dulces, mientras que a la vez charlaba alegremente con Tae. Aunque de pronto ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron a Naruto, este último sonrió ligeramente nervioso cuando los vio y ellos en respuesta le devolvieron la sonrisa.

 **Luchamos para esconder nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, nuestros lados puros**

Aki y Yoshino caminaban a paso tranquilo por los pasillos de la escuela. Naruto, Kojuro y Tae charlaban amistosamente entre ellos, mientras caminaban rumbo al salón de clases. Yoshino fue la única que se dio la vuelta para mirar a Naruto con una expresión triste y arrepentida.

 **Es tan irritante.**

Aki está en la playa con su traje de baño, observando a la cámara con una expresión tímida.

 **Este sentimiento que está a punto de desbordarse**

Neko estaba vestida con una blusa muy reveladora sobre una cama que dejaba a la vista del espectador sus grandes pechos, ella al parecer estaba observando a alguien con una expresión sonrojada.

 **Solo quiero gritar "¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Por favor espera!"**

Aki y Naruto se miran fijamente con expresiones neutras, mientras que la cámara gira alrededor de ellos. Aunque de repente Naruto se aburrió de la situación, por lo que se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Aki, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar lejos.

 **El espejo de mi egoísta corazón me rodea**

Yoshino empieza a correr rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela, mientras en sus brazos carga un montón de comida. Naruto ve con una expresión en blanco como Aki le hace burla comiéndose una galleta de arroz frente a él.

 **Así que todo lo que veras es lo opuesto a la verdad**

Neko mira con enojo al semáforo que tiene frente suyo, aunque rápidamente desvía la mirada hacia una persona muy querida para ella por lo que una lagrima de felicidad cae de su ojo izquierdo.

 **Sin embargo, este espejo del corazón late más como una espada que como un escudo**

Naruto arroja su remera de playa al aire quedando su torso musculoso a la vista de todas las chicas que habían ido con él a la playa, mientras tenía sus brazos extendidos hacia su izquierda y derecha con sus ojos cerrados de una forma dramática.

 **¿No te das cuenta que es más frágil que un cristal?**

Chinatsu y Kinue comen alegremente un montón de comida que había hecho Naruto, que estaba vistiendo un delantal con un remolino naranja en el centro.

 **¡Solo mira! Es por eso que te haré.**

Naruto mira fijamente y con seriedad a un "tipo" que se hacía pasar por él con un objetivo que desconoce, esta persona misteriosa le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios y un tanto burlona.

 **Quiero que me veas como realmente soy y aceptes todo con una fingida calma, chico tímido**

Nuevamente aparece Naruto caminando por una plataforma de madera con dirección a un ataúd de teatro donde una chica desconocida estaba en un estado de inconsciencia, lo siguiente que hizo Naruto fue besarla en los labios dejando al público presente en shock total.

 **(Música)**

 **Fin De Opening**

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Un Naruto de no más de cinco años de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color observaba fijamente la silueta de una niña que se le hacía muy familiar … por alguna extraña esa niña lo hacía sentir feliz y lo tranquilizaba a un estado que nunca pensó que podían lograr en su persona. ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Por qué nunca puedo verla con claridad? ¿En dónde había sentido esa energía positiva? Estas eran unas de las preguntas que se hacia la mente de Naruto, aunque de repente sin esperárselo la niña desconocida se dio la vuelta.

"No …", El niño pelinegro susurro en voz baja al ver como la silueta de la niña empezó a alejarse. "¡No!", El niño de ojos negros trato de moverse de su lugar, pero algo invisible se lo impedía. "¡No te vayas-"

 ***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

En el mundo real Naruto despertó de su sueño con un grito y de forma agitada. Esto sobresalto a todos sus compañeros que lo miraron con curiosidad, aunque hubo algunos que se asustaron un poco.

" _¡_ _Maldición_ _! ¡_ _Baje la guardia_ _!_ " El pelinegro pensó con una expresión ligeramente asustado, para que seguidamente se limpiara la saliva de su boca con el dorso de su brazo derecho.

Aunque de repente fue sorprendido y sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz femenina conocida.

"¡Oye, Naruto! ¡Deja de holgazanear!" Una voz femenina desconocida saco de los pensamientos al ojinegro, que se sobresaltó un poco por llamado de atención inesperado.

"¡Cierto! ¡Lo siento!", Naruto contesto rápidamente desviando su mirada hacia su izquierda, aunque de repente quedo confuso al verla ya que no la recordaba con exactitud. "¿Eh?" El pelinegro dijo con la misma expresión en su rostro.

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun. Dormías profundamente." La estudiante desconocida (Por ahora) comento con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que a la vez cerraba por unos segundos sus ojos.

"Ah, Futaba, la delegada." El ojinegro reconoció a la estudiante.

La adolescente (16-17) conocida como Tae Futaba, es de tez blanca y estatura media (1,65m). Tiene el cabello de color marrón corto, y sus ojos son del mismo color. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme femenino estándar de Escuela Secundaria Yasaka, a excepción de su chaqueta, la cual está atada alrededor de su cintura.

"Pero eso quiere decir que por fin te adaptaste a la escuela. Me alivia como delegada que soy." La pelimarrón opino con el mismo tono feliz.

En respuesta Naruto empezó a reírse para hacerse ver amigable frente a la delegada y los demás estudiantes que lo estaban mirando desde hace un tiempo largo.

" _¿_ _Los hombres apuestos se salvan incluso de esto_ _?_ " El pelinegro pensó todavía con una sonrisa que uso tanto en la vida real como en su mente.

"Oh, Naruto-kun está despierto." Una voz masculina saco de sus pensamientos a ambos estudiantes.

"Shuri-kun." El ojinegro dijo el apellido del chico, que al parecer tiene varias cosas en sus manos.

El adolescente (16-17) conocido como Kojuro Shuri, es de tez blanca y estatura media (1,70m). Tiene el cabello corto semi rubio con una mini coleta atrás. Tiene dos pinzas para el cabello en forma de "X" en ambos extremos, y sus ojos son de color fucsia. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme masculino estándar de Escuela Secundaria Yasaka, junto a un par de zapatos negros con calcetines blancos.

"Puedes llamarme Kojuro.", El semi rubio ofreció con una sonrisa en sus labios. "No has almorzado, ¿Verdad?", El ojifucsia pregunto con la misma sonrisa en sus labios. Naruto estaba a punto de responderle que no era necesario, pero este siguió insistiendo. "Ya no queda comida, aunque vayas ahora, así que …" Kojuro dijo con una mirada de preocupación, que solo duro un segundo.

" _Bueno, nunca le he dicho no a la comida y además seria de mala educación rechazar_ _…_ " El ojinegro pensó con una mirada fija en el pan de yakisoba.

Mientras ambos chicos estaban haciendo sus acciones, Futaba extrañamente estaba agarrándose sus mejillas con ambas manos con una expresión sonrojada observando a ambos estudiantes.

"Wow … gracias, Kojuro.", El pelinegro agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. " _Bienvenido seas al estómago de_ _Naruto_ _, Pan de Yakisoba_." Naruto pensó lamiéndose los labios de una forma algo dramática, ya que su gran apetito salvaje había vuelto nuevamente.

Luego de eso el ojinegro empezó a abrir el envoltorio transparente del pan con desesperación, ignorando las miradas extrañas que le estaban dando sus compañeros y compañeras de curso al ver su forma de comer. Shuri estaba comiendo tranquilamente y disfrutando de su postre dulce, aunque de repente desvió la mirada hacia el nuevo estudiante porque de repente quiso decir algo.

"Eres increíble, Naruto-kun. Sacas buenas notas, pero no presumes.", El ojifucsia comento lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención del otro chico, cosa que logro, pero quedo bastante sorprendido cuando lo vio a este con la boca llena de comida seguramente con el pan de yakisoba que le había dado segundos atrás.

El pelinegro obviamente quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al ser descubierto comiendo como un completo salvaje, pero él no podía evitarlo era su manera de ser. Aunque suspiro de alivio al ver que su compañero le restó importancia su estado, ya que este empezó a hablar otra vez como si no hubiera visto nada.

"También eres buenos en los deportes. ¡Y eres apuesto!" El semi rubio exclamo con su pequeña cuchara de plástico en su boca.

"No sigas.", Naruto dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tímida. " _Escuche que tú eres popular con cierto público, y te conocían como '_ _Kojuro_ _-kyun'_ _…_ " El ojinegro pensó con una mirada en blanco, observando fijamente su escritorio.

"También hay otra persona tan aventajada como Naruto-kun." Kojuro comento con una expresión pensativa, ya que trataba de recordar el nombre de la estudiante.

Esto llamo la atención de Naruto que miro fijamente a su compañero con cierto nivel de curiosidad.

"¿Te refieres a esa persona?" Futaba pregunto con un tono curioso.

"¿'Esa persona'?" El pelinegro dijo con una expresión confusa.

"Si, la persona que …" Pero antes de que el semi rubio terminara sus palabras fue interrumpido por la puerta corrediza del curso seguido de una voz femenina.

"¿Esta aquí Akio Tanabe?" La misma voz femenina autoritaria pregunto con un tono serio.

Todos los estudiantes del curso se dieron la vuelta observando con sorpresa la llegada de la estudiante más popular de la escuela. El ojinegro al igual que los demás se dio la vuelta, pero cuando sus ojos vieron a las dos personas que estaban paradas en el marco de la puerta, estos se agrandaron en completa sorpresa … ya que se trataba de nada menos que Aki Adagaki junto a su amiga/sirvienta Yoshino Koiwai.

" _Es ella_ _…_ _la chica de esta mañana_ _…_ " Naruto pensó con una mirada que paso de la completa sorpresa a la seriedad absoluta.

Aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la peliazul hizo algo inesperado, y esto fue que ella se sentó en su escritorio para que al instante lo agarrara de su corbata jalándolo hacia adelante.

"Me conformo contigo. Responde. ¿Está aquí Akio Tanabe o no?" La ojiazul pregunto con un tono totalmente serio, mirando fijamente los ojos negros del muchacho.

El pelinegro se quedó en totalmente mudo observando los ojos azules de la chica, ya que nuevamente esa ira estaba acumulándose dentro de su ser y esto se pudo reflejar en sus ojos negros que pasaron a iris amarillos con pupilas negras.

" _¿_ _Qué rayos le pasa a este plebeyo_ _?_ " La Princesa Bestial pensó con el ceño fruncido al observar por un momento que los ojos del chico cambiaron a un extraño y enfermizo color amarillo bastante espeluznante, pero solo duro un instante porque de repente su concurso de miradas desafiantes duro muy poco porque fue interrumpido por una voz masculina nerviosa.

"S-Soy yo …" Un chico tímido levanto su mano derecha.

El adolescente (16-17) conocido como Akio Tanabe, es de tez blanca y estatura media (1,73m). Tiene el cabello corto, de color castaño, así como sus ojos. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme masculino estándar de Escuela Secundaria Yasaka, junto a un par de zapatos negros con calcetines blancos y también unas gafas oscuras.

Todos los estudiantes (Incluido Naruto que volvió a la normalidad) se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz del chico. Mientras que Aki dejo de sujetar la corbata del pelinegro para que seguidamente se parara del asiento de este y empezara a caminar hacia el otro chico de cabello castaño que le había dejado una carta de amor.

"Me enamore por lo solemne que lucias en Educación Física.", Aki leyó con un tono burlón la nota del ojimarrón, para que seguidamente se sentara otra vez en un escritorio. "En realidad, te gustaban mis piernas con las medias." La peliazul comento lo obvio al ver la mirada del chico en sus piernas sexis, ya que ella se había cruzado piernas delante del estudiante enamorado.

En respuesta Akio trago saliva al ser descubierto de su acción.

"Desde ahora, te llamare 'Príncipe de los Bobos' …" La ojiazul dijo con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios, mientras que a la vez destrozaba la nota de amor del chico delante de todos.

El pelimarrón al ver esto cayo de rodillas apoyándose sobre sus manos para no golpearse la cara contra el piso quedando en esta posición de shock y desilusión total.

"Vamos, Yoshino." La Princesa Bestial ordeno a su sirvienta, sin importarle que había destrozado el corazón de otro chico.

"¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?" El pelinegro pregunto con el ceño fruncido, observando la partida de esa chica de ojos azules mientras que a la vez se acomodaba su corbata.

"Tiene las mejores notas de la escuela y es muy linda, pero su personalidad es lo opuesto a ti." El ojifucsia respondió con una mirada ligeramente asustada.

"Encima, odia a los chicos, les da apodos crueles a todos los que le piden salir y los rechaza." La pelimarrón revelo con su mirada en el ojinegro que le devolvió la mirada con la misma expresión e inconscientemente este último se imaginó como Aki estaba en la cima de un montón de estudiantes que había rechazado y puesto apodos a todos.

Mientras ellos hablaban dos estudiantes masculinos intentaban consolar con palabras al destrozado Akio, que todavía seguía en la misma posición depresiva ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Por eso la llamamos la 'Princesa Bestial', Su nombre es Aki Adagaki-san. Es la hija del presidente del grupo Adagaki." El semi rubio comento con seriedad al recordar a uno de los hombres más importantes de todo Japón y del mundo.

" _¿Adagaki?_ " Naruto pregunto en su mente, mientras que a la vez apretaba sus puños con ira volviendo una vez más ese extraño estado de sus iris amarillas con pupilas negras.

* * *

 **Ending**

 **(Música)**

 **Las estaciones en esta ciudad, pasan muy rápido**

Aki estaba sentada en un asiento en una plaza (Espacio verde) con los ojos cerrados y su celular en sus manos, al parecer esperaba una llamada con una expresión tranquila.

 **Pero cuando me pierdo o pierdo mi camino**

Neko observaba desde la barandilla de un barco hacia un punto en especial con una sonrisa feliz, mientras escuchaba música con sus auriculares.

 **Cierro mis ojos … y me sumerjo en el mar de mi corazón**

Futaba escuchaba con una amplia sonrisa un tema musical en especial con sus auriculares.

 **Si nado profundo, profundo seguramente, podre encontrarlo allí…**

Yoshino miraba un punto en especial con una expresión entre sorprendida y fascinada al ver a una persona muy especial para ella aparecerse frente suyo, mientras en sus manos llevaba varias piezas de pan.

 **¡Seguro! Dentro de mi interior y todo depende de mi**

Aki observaba fijamente su MP4 para que seguidamente presionara su dedo pulgar en el botón de play/inicio, provocando que con un video musical de otra chica y ella se reprodujera. Aunque de repente ella fue sacada de su acción cuando frente a ella apareció una persona muy conocida.

 **Un azul … que envuelve incluso los rayos del sol**

Naruto apoyo su espalda contra un árbol cercano en un bosque que solo él conocía, al parecer solo vino a ese lugar para pensar cosas en total tranquilidad y profundidad con los ojos cerrados.

 **Por un amor que está encerrado, lo he mantenido guardado en mi corazón**

Una silueta femenina desconocida apareció de repente frente a Naruto que abrió los ojos de golpe por haber sido interrumpido de su estado de tranquilidad… Pero cuando enfoco su mirada en la adolescente quedo sin palabras.

 **Un precioso recuerdo, incluso si pasa el tiempo … seguiré creyendo en este sentimiento**

Yoshino, Aki, Neko y Futaba observaban con sorpresa como Naruto seguía con una expresión totalmente enamorada a una nueva estudiante que nunca habían visto en la escuela... Pero de igual manera no se rendirían para averiguar cómo se llamaba y que intensiones tenía con su interés amoroso.

 **Fin Del Ending**

* * *

 **Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, lo dejare hasta acá porque si no se va a hacer demasiado largo y también si les soy sincero me dio un poco de flojera seguir xD … por cierto, puede que se lleven otras sorpresas más adelante, por lo que no me maten cuando aparezca alguien o algo inesperado.**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta déjenla en la caja de comentarios y si es una opinión hagan lo mismo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 8098 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 1: (Parte 2)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Masamune-kun No Revenge o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Soy Hermoso, Lo Se

Capitulo 1: El Hombre Al Que Llamaban Cerdito (Parte 2)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Monstruos/Personas Malas Hablando**

 _ **Monstruos/Personas Malas Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

"¿Adagaki?" El ojinegro dijo en voz baja con su mirada ensombrecida, para que de repente se levantara de golpe de su asiento provocando que sus compañeros/compañeras lo observaran con curiosidad y cierto nivel de miedo por esa reacción tan inesperada.

"¿Naruto-kun?" Futaba pregunto con preocupación al ver la actitud explosiva del chico.

"¿Qué pasa?" Kojuro pregunto con la misma preocupación que su compañera.

El pelinegro no les hizo caso a las voces del par de estudiantes, ya que siguió con su camino hacia la puerta del curso quedándose en esta para que seguidamente con su mirada buscara a la adolescente de antes y la encontró rápidamente caminando junto a su amiga/sirvienta.

" _Aki Adagaki … ¿_ _Es ella_ _?_ " Naruto pensó con seriedad observando al par fijamente.

Aunque de pronto Yoshino se detuvo en seco empezando a darse la vuelta, quedándose mirando al ojinegro con curiosidad y casi instantáneamente le siguió la 'Princesa Bestial', que giro un poco su cabeza en dirección al chico que las estaba mirando. Los tres se quedaron observando mutuamente durante un largo y tenso momento, hasta que Aki le dio la espalda y siguió con su camino.

" _No pensé que me reuniría con ella tan pronto_ _…_ _tendré que adelantar un poco el plan_ _…_ " El pelinegro pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que se daba la vuelta comenzado a caminar hacia dentro del curso nuevamente, ignorando todavía la mirada culpable y triste de Yoshino.

* * *

 **Un Rato** **Después**

Aki, Yoshino y otras chicas estaban compartiendo una merienda junto a un delicioso te extranjero.

"Aki-sama, ¿Te apetece otra taza de té?" Una estudiante pregunto de forma cortes.

La adolescente (16-17) se llamaba Kaneko Sonoka, es de tez blanca y estatura por debajo de la media (1,55m). Tiene los ojos de color algo fucsia y su cabello es rubio, con dos coletas de color rosa en sus extremos formando algo similar a un anillo, mientras que el resto de su cabello es largo hasta su pecho. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme femenino estándar de la Escuela Secundaria Yasaka, el cual se compone de una camisa de color rosa y un chaleco de color negro con la insignia de la escuela en la parte superior, además de una falda amarilla y una cinta de color azul y amarillo.

"Si, gracias." La peliazul dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es un ganache que le compre a un chocolatero de Bruselas. Por favor, prueba uno." Otra estudiante ofreció una caja de chocolates extranjeros con un tono contento.

La adolescente (16-17) se llama Mari Mizuno, es de tez blanca y estatura media (1,60m). Tiene el cabello corto y negro, recogido con una diadema blanca, además de tener los ojos azules. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme femenino estándar de la Escuela Secundaria Yasaka, además siempre lleva siempre unas gafas de color rojo.

"Es encantador. Pero ahora mismo no quiero." La ojiazul rechazo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

Mientras esto pasaba en el grupo de chicas, cierto chico de cabello negro observaba de forma atenta pero disimulada lo que hacia la 'Princesa Bestial' … aunque no era nada de otro mundo.

" _Parece que lo que me dijo_ _Kojuro_ _era cierto, pero tiene muchas chicas como lacayas_." Naruto pensó con una expresión seria, mientras que en sus manos tiene un cuaderno de notas color gris, en el que escribe todo lo que le parecía interesante de anotar sobre Aki Adagaki, y a la vez 'ocultaba su identidad' con un sombrero de detective de color negro.

* * *

 **Con Aki**

"Sonoka. Tu listón se está deshaciendo." La ojiazul comento con una expresión alegre, para que seguidamente arreglara el listón de su lacaya.

"Aki-sama …" La rubia susurro con asombro y admiración por la atención que le estaba dando su jefe y amiga.

* * *

El ojinegro se había cambiado de lugar y ahora estaba con su compañero de clase, Kojuro Shuri. Ambos estaban almorzando, pero este último prefería cosas dulces, y Naruto … bueno el solo estaba comiendo lo que agarraba con su boca como sándwiches, ramen, etc.

"Pensé que las chicas también le temerían, pero no lo parece." El pelinegro opino con cierto grado de curiosidad, todavía con su mirada en la 'Princesa Bestial' y su grupo.

"Algunas chicas creen que es genial por ser tan directa." El ojifucsia comento con una sonrisa, ignorando el sombrero sacado de una película que estaba usando su compañero de clase.

"¿De verdad?" Naruto pregunto con un tono serio, para que seguidamente escribiera en su cuaderno de notas dicha información y le diera un rápido mordisco a un Pan de Yakisoba.

"Pero la que siempre esta con ella es Yoshino Koiwai-san." El semi rubio respondió al recordar que dicha adolescente siempre estaba detrás de la ojiazul, mientras que el ojinegro siguió escribiendo todo lo que el chico decía.

"¿Algo más?" El ojinegro pregunto con su mirada en dicho adolescente, y a la vez devoraba en una abrir y cerrar de ojos un tazón de ramen.

"¿Algo más?" Kojuro dijo confuso por la pregunta del chico de cabello negro.

"Si, como su tipo, lo que le gusta o disgusta o sus tendencias." Naruto contesto con la boca llena de comida, que rápidamente desapareció de un solo trago debido a que lo estaban mirando de todas direcciones con expresión extrañas y eso no le gusto para nada.

"No lo sé. No puedo decir que haya oído mucho sobre eso. Creo que lo único que escuche es que le gusta comer sola." El semi rubio respondió con una expresión pensativa, mientras que a la vez le daba otra mordida a su comida.

* * *

"Si me perdonan …" La peliazul se despidió de 'sus lacayas' con una sonrisa amable.

"Adiós, Aki-sama." Las tres estudiantes se despidieron muy felices de su 'jefa'.

Luego de eso la ojiazul se fue junto a Yoshino fuera de la cafetería. Naruto junto a Kojuro observaron con algo de asombro y curiosidad la partida de las adolescentes, pero el pelinegro no se quedó allí y decidió seguirla con un sigilo 'verdadero de un Shinobi'.

"Vaya …", El ojinegro murmuro en voz baja al ver como la 'Princesa Bestial' le ordenaba algo a su lacaya. "Normalmente esta como en un harén con todas esas chicas esperándola, pero no es el caso cuando almuerza.", Naruto susurro en voz baja, mientras que a la vez saludaba con una sonrisa coqueta a un grupo de chicas que paso por delante suyo. "Tendré que investigarlo." El pelinegro aseguro con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

"Yo no haría eso. Probablemente te haga algo terrible." El semi rubio aconsejo con una expresión preocupada, ya que había visto muchas cosas malas en esta escuela.

"¡No creo que tenga que preocuparme de eso!", El ojinegro exclamo en voz alta con su mano en la barbilla. " _He pasado por cosas peores_." Aunque esto último Naruto solo lo pensó.

"¿Eso crees?" El ojifucsia pregunto con la misma expresión.

"Maldición." El pelinegro dijo con una expresión entre sorprendida y ligeramente asustada al recordar algo muy importante, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta empezando a correr.

"Me pregunto qué tramara Naruto-kun." Kojuro pregunto para sí mismo observando la partida del chico de cabello negro, para que seguidamente le diera un mordisco a su galleta con forma de gatito.

* * *

 **Un Momento** **Después**

Naruto empezó a buscar hacia donde puede haber ido la amiga/sirvienta de Aki Adagaki.

"Lo arruine.", El pelinegro maldijo en voz baja al ver que Yoshino no estaba en la biblioteca. "¿Adónde fue?" El ojinegro pregunto para sí mismo esta vez buscando en los corredores de la escuela, y casi al instante busco desde la copa de un árbol de tamaño considerable para ampliar el rango de su vista, pero al no encontrarla se rindió casi instantáneamente o eso parecía hasta que bajo del árbol. " _Por supuesto, esta escuela es enorme_." Naruto pensó con un suspiro cuando se apoyó contra la base del árbol, hasta que de repente vio a una persona en su rango de visión. "Esa es …", El pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa al tener un flashback de la pelimarrón en donde esta última estaba al lado de la 'Princesa Bestial'. " _No hay ninguna duda. Es una de las lacayas de_ _Aki Adagaki._ _Me acuerdo de su aura desafortunada_." El ojinegro pensó con su mirada en Yoshino.

Ya que al parecer miraba hacia su izquierda y derecha por si alguien la estaba siguiendo hacia su destino, hasta que de pronto ella se puso a correr deprisa.

"Que sospechoso …", Naruto susurro en voz baja, observando que la ojimarrón llego hasta el lugar donde se guardan los materiales de gimnasia y que antes de entrar dio una última mirada hacia ambos lados. " _¿_ _Qué hará allí_ _?_ " El ojinegro pensó confuso, mientras que a la vez emprendía un trote rápido y silencioso hacia el 'escondite' de Yoshino.

* * *

"Los compre." La pelimarrón dijo con un tono suave.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Yoshino? Me canse de esperar." Aki exigió bastante molesto, ocasionando que la ojimarrón saltara del susto.

"Lo siento, solo tenían dos sándwiches de cerdo." Yoshino murmuro con timidez, ocultando un poco su rostro con la bolsa de los sándwiches.

"Pues pudiste haber comprado algo más. ¿No puedes pensar por tu misma?" La peliazul regaño de brazos cruzados a su amiga y lacaya.

" _¡_ _Bingo_ _! ¡_ _Te encontré,_ _Aki Adagaki!_ ", Naruto pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras se escondía furtivamente como un Shinobi contra la puerta del almacén. " _¿_ _Y esa caja de metal_ _?_ ", El ojinegro pensó con una expresión curiosa, aunque de pronto su atención se desvió a sus pies porque vio un objeto tirado en el suelo, que casi al instante tomo de dicho lugar. " _¿_ _Un abanico_ _? ¿_ _De quién será_ _?_ "El pelinegro se preguntó para sí mismo, examinando dicho objeto de color negro con gran atención … ¿Tal vez el abanico pertenecía a la lacaya de Aki o de esta última? Debería preguntarle en persona a ambas chicas.

Naruto después de analizar durante unos cuantos segundos si debía entrar al 'escondite' de ambas estudiantes, decidió tocar la puerta y esperar a que fuese invitado a entrar.

"Sea quien sea, largase de inmediato estoy ocupada." La voz de Aki ordeno desde adentro del almacén, ocasionando que una gota de sudor estilo anime cayera por la frente del ojinegro.

"Disculpe, Aki-san, pero necesito preguntarle algo." El pelinegro comento con un tono de voz lo más amable que pudo.

"Si vienes a declararte, es una pérdida de tiempo te rechazare como a los otros chicos." La ojiazul dijo con un tono bastante frio y hostil, debido a que este estudiante había interrumpido su almuerzo.

"No es nada de eso, Aki-san. Pero tal vez sea importante para usted o Yoshino-san." Naruto insistió otra vez con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo, ya que estaba empezando a molestarle la actitud de la 'Princesa Bestial'.

Aki miro a Yoshino con evidente sorpresa, mientras que esta última también le devolvió la mirada igual de sorprendida, ya que ningún chico viene a verla si no es para declarar sus sentimientos a ella. Por lo que curiosa, la ojiazul le ordeno a la pelimarrón que escondiera momentáneamente el almuerzo mientras hablaba con este misterioso estudiante.

"Está bien, puedes pasar." La peliazul acepto de mala gana que el estudiante insiste entrara a su 'escondite'.

El ojinegro sonrió levemente al ver que había logrado por lo menos entrar, y, además, podría descubrir que hacían ambas chicas en este almacén. Aunque rápidamente lo descubrió cuando su nariz capto el aroma de la comida, provocando que se le hiciera agua la boca … pero pudo controlarse a tiempo, ya que le prometió a su estómago (Por así decirlo) que después comerían ramen hasta 'morirse'.

"Nuevamente me disculpo por haber interrumpido su almuerzo, Aki-san." Naruto dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un tono 'caballeroso'.

Ambas chicas al ver al estudiante quedaron sorprendidas, ya que se trataba del chico callado y misterioso que vieron en la clase en donde el 'Príncipe de los Bobos' se le declaro a la peliazul. Aunque al parecer Yoshino lo conocía de algún lado porque se lo quedo observando fijamente con una expresión entre culpable y triste.

"¿Cómo es que? … bueno no importa, habla de una vez a lo que has venido, plebeyo." Aki ordeno cruzándose de piernas y brazos, observando atentamente al joven de cabello negro.

El ojinegro decidió ignorar la palabra 'plebeyo' con lo que lo identifico la 'Princesa Bestial', decidiendo ir al punto y anotar las cosas que había descubierto en su cuaderno de notas.

"Vine a traerle este abanico, ¿Es suyo o de Yoshino-san?" Naruto pregunto con una expresión neutra.

" _¿_ _Abanico_ _?_ _Yo ni siquiera uso esa cosa_." La ojiazul pensó con una expresión entre confusa y molesta, por la pérdida de tiempo que este chico le estaba ocasionando en donde ahora mismo podría estar degustando su delicioso almuerzo.

La pelimarrón observo desde su posición bastante curiosa el objeto que el joven de ojos negros traía en sus manos, pero al igual que su jefa no usaba abanicos y menos de ese color tan deprimente. Mientras que a la vez observa como dicho chico camino hacia su jefa entregándole en sus manos el abanico de antes, que lo analizo detalladamente buscando algo importante en el.

"Aquí no dice mi nombre, baka ¿Acaso no sabes leer?" La 'Princesa Bestial' pregunto bastante molesta al ver que de hecho este estudiante le hizo perder su valioso tiempo en una estupidez. "La dueña de este abanico se llama Hinata, al parecer no está su apellido.", Aki comento con una frialdad, para que seguidamente arrojara dicho objeto hacia el joven estudiante que lo atrapo con su mano izquierda. "Buena, suerte en encontrar a la dueña del abanico, plebeyo." La peliazul dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, ya que sabía que el estudiante tardaría una eternidad en encontrar a esta tal 'Hinata'.

Naruto en cambio estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos ignorando completamente el comentario de la estudiante, ya que se había desconectado del mundo real a penas escucho el nombre de 'Hinata' entrar por sus oídos para seguidamente ser procesado por su cerebro.

"No puede ser …", El ojinegro hizo pequeña pausa, quedándose con los ojos bien abiertos al darse cuenta de lo importante que puede ser este descubrimiento. "¡Me tengo que ir!" El pelinegro exclamo con la adrenalina por las nubes, mientras que a la vez daba media vuelta y empezaba a correr como si estuviera siendo perseguido por Rock Lee, sin decir nada al respecto.

Tanto Aki como Yoshino quedaron con un signo de pregunta sobre sus cabezas, ya que no entendían esa repentina reacción del joven estudiante.

"Yoshino." La peliazul llamo a su amiga y lacaya, que se había quedado mirando la partida del chico de aura misteriosa.

"¿Si, Aki-sama?" La ojimarrón contesto con una expresión tímida.

"Ese chico es muy extraño." La ojiazul opino con una mirada entre molesta y confusa.

"Hai …" La pelimarrón comento de acuerdo hasta cierto punto con su jefa.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El ojinegro corrió en dirección a un lugar donde podría estar solo y tranquilo para analizar lo que había pasado antes con el abanico, mientras que a la vez ignoraba a los estudiantes que pasaba de largo en su camino a un árbol cercano.

"Esto debe ser una coincidencia …", Naruto pensó con su mirada perdida en el objeto dicho. "¡Sí! Una loca y cruel coincidencia del destino …" El joven de cabello negro murmuro en voz baja, mientras que a la vez sentía que sus ojos se formaban lágrimas de tristeza … aunque de pronto escucho una voz que jamás pensó volviera a escuchar.

"Hola, Naruto-kun, ha pasado mucho tiempo." La voz femenina saludo con un tono entre tímido y contento.

Naruto sintió que su mandíbula había tocado el suelo al estilo anime cuando vio a la persona que estaba parada frente suyo.

* * *

 **Fin De La Segunda Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte del primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo, pero antes de irme les quiero desear ¡Feliz de día de la mujer a todas las lectoras que leen mis historias y por supuesto a todas las mujeres del mundo!**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2810 Palabras.**


	3. Capitulo 1: (Parte 3, Final)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Masamune-kun No Revenge o Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Soy Hermoso, Lo Se

Capitulo 1: El Hombre Al Que Llamaban Cerdito (Parte 3, Final)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Monstruos/Personas Malas Hablando**

 _ **Monstruos/Personas Malas Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

"Naruto-kun, ¿Que te sucede? Hasta estado muy raro estos últimos minutos." Kojuro pregunto con una expresión entre curiosa y ligeramente preocupada, mientras que a la vez golpeaba con ambas manos la pelota de vóley hacia su amigo.

"... ¿Eh? …" Naruto dijo con un tono confuso, ya que su mente estaba en otra cosa, aunque eso no fue un problema para devolverle la pelota a su compañero.

"Que has estado actuando muy raro … ¿Acaso te enamoraste de una chica?" El semi rubio pregunto con un tono sinceramente inocente, para que seguidamente le devolviera el pase de la pelota de vóley.

"¡¿Q-Que?!", El ojinegro exclamo con sorpresa e incredulidad, aunque al ver que estaba causando una escena tosió un poco en su mano izquierda para disimular un poco. "Quiero decir … ¿Por qué crees eso, Shuri-kun?" Naruto pregunto con una sonrisa torcida y a la vez trataba de ocultar un claro sonrojo, mientras que a la vez le devolvía el esférico al joven adolescente.

Esta vez el ojifucsia tuvo bastante dificultad para sostener la pelota, por lo que el pequeño calentamiento quedo ahí … pero eso no detuvo a este último a responder.

"Bueno, tu sonrojo en tus mejillas te delatan …" Kojuro contesto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que a la vez trato de ignorar a un grupo de chicas que gritaban su nombre desde la cancha de básquet.

"Cielos, no digas cosas como esas …" Naruto dijo con una risa nerviosa, mientras que a la vez se rascaba la nuca con su mano derecha.

Aunque eso no pudo impedir que recordara lo que había pasado minutos atrás con cierta chica que pensó que nunca volvería a ver en su vida.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

El pelinegro al escuchar el sonido de alguien aproximándose seguido de una voz muy conocida para él, provoco que levantara la mirada del abanico al instante.

"Hola, Naruto-kun. Ha pasado mucho tiempo." La voz femenina saludo con un tono tímido y contento.

El ojinegro sintió que su mandíbula había tocado el suelo al estilo anime cuando vio a la persona que tenía frente suyo, pero a la vez tuvo la reacción acercarse unos pasos.

"¡Jmmm! ¿Acaso soy lo más raro que has visto en todo el día?" La chica pregunto con un tono divertido al observar la expresión de completa incredulidad del joven de ojos negros.

Naruto ignoro la pregunta y en su lugar se quedó observando por varios segundos a la joven adolescente que tenía delante suyo.

"Hinata … ¿Cómo es posible? ... te ves diferente … ¿Acaso eres real …?" El pelinegro pregunto todavía sin poder creer, que la chica que una vez fue su novia en su vida pasada … estaba parada frente a él, con una apariencia totalmente diferente de la que la recordaba en sus recuerdos distorsionados, pero sin duda alguna era ella.

La adolescente (17) conocida como Hinata (Apellido desconocido),es de tez blanca ligeramente pálida y estatura media (1,65m). Tiene el cabello negro con un extraño y pequeño brillo gris en él, su cabello más o menos le llega hasta los hombros y en varias zonas se veía ligeramente puntiagudo. Sus ojos son de un color negro como el carbón, bastante hipnóticos. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme femenino Secundaria Yasaka junto a unas zapatillas blancas con rayas horizontales negras y en su mano derecha portaba un bastón largo de Bōjutsu.

El ojinegro estaba a punto de poner su mano derecha en la mejilla derecha de Hinata, pero se contuvo debido a que no hacía falta comprobar que ella estaba frente a él y no era que su cerebro estaba jugando cruelmente con su corazón.

"Mira podemos seguir esta conversación después en otro lugar, Naruto-kun. Ahora tengo que ir a mis clases de Bōjutsu." La pelinegra, comento con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Naruto quedo sin habla por las palabras de la ojinegra, pero se recuperó rápidamente y decidió decir algo antes de que ella se fuera.

"Entiendo … cuéntamelo todo en nuestra siguiente conversación, Hinata-chan." El pelinegro dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tú, también, Naruto-kun." Hinata 'ordeno' con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar hacia el salón de Bōjutsu pasando muy cerca del joven de ojos negros.

" _Hinata … ¿_ _Acaso tu_ _…?_ " Naruto pensó con su mirada todavía siguiendo a la joven adolescente que se iba alejando a paso rápido de su vista.

 ***Flashback***

* * *

"Hoy sí que fue un día extraño, pero estoy satisfecho con lo que paso … al menos en su mayoría.", El ojinegro murmuro con su mirada en la pelota de vóley que tiene en sus manos, aunque de repente levanto la mirada hacia un curso en particular porque en este vio a cierta peliazul. "Aki Adagaki …" Naruto susurro con menos odio que antes.

La ojiazul se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba mirando, por lo que desvió su mirada por la ventana encontrándose con la mirada neutral de ese chico extraño que descubrió su escondite secreto en donde almorzaba … molesta, ella empezó a escribirle un mensaje en su cuaderno al chico y seguidamente se lo mostró para que lo leyera.

Vuelve a tu caseta.

"¡ _¿_ _Que soy, un perro_ _?!_ " El pelinegro pensó con un tic molesto en su ojo izquierdo, mientras con su mano derecha y sin darse la vuelta atrapo sin problemas otro balón de vóley que se dirigía a su cabeza.

"Woah, Naruto-kun. Eso fue asombroso." Kojuro elogio con una expresión sorprendida, acercándose con un pequeño trote hacia su compañero de clase.

"Si, atrapaste el balón sin siquiera darte la vuelta. ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Naruto-kun?" Futaba pregunto igual de sorprendida que el semi rubio y sus compañeras de entrenamiento, que también querían saber cómo había hecho eso.

" _¡_ _Mierda_ _!_ _Debo ser más cuidadoso con esos pequeños actos_ _…_ ", Naruto pensó con una mirada nerviosa al darse la vuelta lentamente hacia el pequeño grupo de personas que tiene frente suyo, aunque de repente una idea 'genial' por así decirlo se le ocurrió. "Eso es un secreto." El pelinegro respondió con un tono misterioso, para que a la vez les guiñara un ojo a todas las personas presentes causando que las chicas se sonrojaran y chillaran de felicidad.

* * *

"Adiós, Aki-sama/Hasta mañana/¡Adiós!" Las tres lacayas de la peliazul se despidieron de esta última con grandes sonrisas en sus labios.

La ojiazul no dijo nada en respuesta dándose la vuelta, mientras que la pelimarrón cortésmente se inclinó frente a las amigas de su amiga/jefa para que luego se diera la vuelta y empezara a seguir a la antes mencionada. La ojimarrón caminaba con dificultad debido a que estaba llevando las cosas de Aki junto a los suyas y sumado que ella le faltaban horas de sueño.

"Yoshino. Yoshino, ¡Despierta!", La Princesa Bestial llamo en voz alta a su amiga de la infancia, y esto causo que esta última fuera sacada de su estado somnoliento. "Tengo tanta hambre que me voy a desmaya. Ve a comprarme algo de comer." La peliazul ordeno de brazos cruzados.

"¿Ahora?" Yoshino pregunto en voz baja.

"Si. Date prisa." Aki respondió mirándola de reojo.

"¿Qué prefieres? ¿Algo con arroz o pan?" La pelimarrón pregunto con un tono cortes.

"… Dije que iba a desmayarme. Me da igual lo que sea, date prisa y cómpramelo." La ojiazul contesto con los ojos cerrados, 'tratando' de ocultar su molestia.

"Bien." La ojimarrón acepto en voz baja, tratando de ocultar un tono hostil.

Luego de esto, Yoshino dio media vuelta y se fue comprar algo de comida a una tienda cercana. La pelimarrón, sin darse cuenta que una persona desconocida salió de su 'escondite' rumbo hacia donde estaba la Princesa Bestial.

" _Comí bien_ _._ _Creo que mi cuerpo es cada vez menos eficiente quemando calorías._ _¿_ _Dónde estará,_ _Yoshino?_ " La ojiazul pensó con una expresión ligeramente preocupada, mientras que a la vez daba media vuelta para ir en busca de su amiga/sirvienta … aunque no se esperaba encontrarse con el Príncipe de los Bobos.

"Parece que tienes prisa. ¿Acaso buscas a otro chico para ponerle apodos crueles?" Una voz masculina 'desconocida' pregunto con un tono 'sin emociones'.

"Eres el Príncipe de los-" Aunque de repente la peliazul fue interrumpida por el chico desconocido.

"¡Cállate!" Akio ordeno con los dientes apretados.

"Pero es un apodo de lo más apropiado." La Princesa Bestial aseguro con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

"Destrozaste mi carta, me ridiculizaste en frente de todos … eres una persona muy mala y cruel. Le ruego a Kami-sama que pases por lo mismo que yo sufrí para que sientas cuanto duele ..." El castaño murmuro en voz baja, para que luego siguiera su camino en completo silencio.

Aki había quedado sin habla ante las palabras del chico, pero de igual manera le importo muy poco las palabras del 'Príncipe de los Bobos' … ya que ella nunca ella sería rechazada por nadie, y lo demostraría mañana preguntándole a ese joven llamado Makabe Naruto, si quería salir con ella en una cita. Aunque como si 'Kami-sama' escuchara sus pensamientos, dicha persona venia corriendo hacia ella.

"Naruto-kun, te gustaría-" Pero para su sorpresa ella fue interrumpida en seco por el pelinegro.

"Lo siento, tengo prisa." El pelinegro dijo rápidamente, mientras seguía su camino hacia donde sea que fuese.

La ojiazul quedo congelada en su lugar durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que de repente empezó a pensar en un montón de groserías dirigidas hacia cierto joven adolescente de ojos negros por haberla ignorado de esa manera, aunque de pronto ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos vengativos por su sirvienta.

"Aki-sama, aquí tiene lo que pidió." Yoshino comento con un tono tímido, mientras le ofrecía una bolsa con varios panes.

"¡Ya era hora! ¡Me estaba muriendo de hambre, Yoshino!" Aki se quejó con una expresión bastante molesta y ligeramente infantil, para que seguidamente le quitara la bolsa de pan de las manos de su amiga de la infancia.

"Lo siento, Aki-sama. Pero había muchas personas en la fila para pagar." La pelicastaña se disculpó con su jefa, inclinando un poco su cabeza.

"Hmph, lo que sea. Ahora vamos, que tenemos que volver a casa a planear una pequeña venganza para cierto chico." La Princesa Bestial dijo con una sonrisa demoníaca en sus labios.

La ojimarrón solo asintió con la cabeza, pero a la vez estaba muy preocupada por lo que su 'amiga de la infancia' podría estar planeando para Naruto.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro llego corriendo hacia el lugar donde Hinata le había dicho que fuera, resultando ser un depósito de chatarra abandonado. Busco con su mirada algún indicio de la ojinegra, pero no encontró nada, hasta que de repente tuvo que dejar lo que estaba haciendo porque tuvo dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar ¿Un bastón?

"¿Pero qué-" Hasta que de pronto el ojinegro fue interrumpido cuando del bastón apareció la figura inconfundible de cierta pelinegra, que seguidamente le dio una patada en el estómago sin darle tiempo a reaccionar mandándolo a estrellarse contra una camioneta desguazada.

"¿Por qué?", Hinata pregunto con un tono sombrío, causando que Naruto tuviera un leve estremecimiento en su columna vertebral y por instinto se levantó de golpe de su posición. " **¡¿Por qué?!** " La pelinegra exigió con hostilidad, para que seguidamente apareciera frente al joven de ojos negros con su puño a punto de golpear a este último en su rostro.

A todo esto, el pelinegro se quedó en silencio porque ya sabía a qué se refería la ojinegra.

"Lo siento …" Naruto murmuro con su mirada en el suelo, ya que no podía mirar a los ojos a la joven de cabello negro.

Hinata se detuvo en seco de golpear al pelinegro cuando escucho las dos palabras que salieron de la boca de este, peor lo siguiente que este diría la dejarían sin palabras.

"Yo solo intente cambiar ese mundo para nosotros dos … y falle por ser un maldito débil …" El ojinegro dijo en voz baja, empezando a temblar con los puños apretados al recordar como había perdido y asesinado a manos de la Alianza Shinobi en el final de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja.

Hinata estaba a punto de llorar por escuchar las palabras de Naruto, ya que le trajeron un montón de recuerdos muy tristes ... pero lo que mas le dolió fue ver de esa manera a su novio.

"No digas eso, Naruto-kun. Hiciste lo que pudiste frente a unos estúpidos como los de la Alianza Shinobi, además se tuvieron que aliar hasta nuestros viejos aliados para derrotarte." La pelinegra, recordó con una pequeña sonrisa en un intento de levantarle el ánimo.

"Jeje, si …" Naruto susurro con una leve sonrisa, mientras levantaba su mirada del suelo y se quedaba mirando a los ojos a su pelinegra. "Hey, Hinata-chan. ¿Todavía conservas tu Chakra?" El pelinegro pregunto con su mano derecha extendida hacia su costado, formando un pequeño **Rasenringu** en su palma.

"Si, pero tengo algo más destructivo que el Chakra." Hinata respondió con una gran sonrisa, mientras extendía su mano izquierda hacia su costado materializando una espada de energía azul.

La expresión de Naruto no tenía precio, ya que su mentón golpeo el suelo estilo anime al ver la espada de energía que había materializado la ojinegra en la mano izquierda, sin duda ella podía utilizar Ki sin problemas y de una forma perfecta. La pregunta es ¿Cómo? O ¿Acaso ella es una …

* * *

 **Un Rato** **Después**

El pelinegro había llegado a su casa después de haber charlado poniéndose al día con Hinata y teniendo con ella una pequeña pelea amistosa en donde perdió por ser tan confiado, pero eso no quitaba que ella fuera una luchadora increíble y habilidosa. Además, ¡Ella era como EL! Y esto provoco que, Naruto ahora se estuviera mirando en el espejo de su habitación y de la nada hizo algo inesperado.

" **¡JAJAJAJA!** " El ojinegro empezó a reírse en voz alta, bastante feliz por haber encontrado y viceversa a Hinata ... a su ¡HINATA!

* * *

Madre e hija comían tranquilamente la cena, hasta que de repente fueron interrumpidas por la inesperada risa de Naruto.

" **¡JAJAJAJA!** " La risa de cierto ojinegro resonó por toda la casa.

"Parece que Naru-kun está de buen humor." La pelimarrón mayor opino con una sonrisa, observando hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hijo adoptivo.

"…" La ojimarrón menor no dijo nada porque ella se imaginó 'otra cosa', que provoco un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

Naruto entro por la puerta de la escuela con una expresión bastante feliz después de haber pasado una tarde increíble el día de ayer.

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun." Una estudiante saludo con una sonrisa.

"Buenas." El pelinegro le devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun." La voz de una chica conocida para el ojinegro lo saludo desde atrás.

"Buenos días, Futaba-san." El ojinegro respondió devolviéndole una leve sonrisa, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta hacia la joven adolescente.

"¿Qué le paso a tu mano?" La castaña pregunto con mucha preocupación al notar la mano derecha totalmente envuelta en una gasa estéril.

"… Solo fui un poco torpe y me quemé con la cocina." Naruto respondió con una sonrisa torcida, mientras se miraba la mano con algo de miedo al recordar como había terminado su mano de esa manera.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

"¿Hinata? ¡Hinata!" Naruto llamo en voz alta a la pelinegra buscándola con su mirada por todas partes, ya que esta había desaparecido cuando la mando a volar por 'accidente' con una patada en su segunda pelea amistosa.

Aunque de repente fue sorprendido cuando esta última apareció en un destello de velocidad encima suyo con su espada energía activa en su mano izquierda.

"¡Naruto!" La ojinegra dijo con una expresión enojada, mientras con todas sus fuerzas llevaba su espada hacia la cabeza del joven de ojos negros.

"¡…!", El pelinegro observo con horror como esa espada lo estaba por cortar por la mitad, hasta que por 'instinto de supervivencia' agarro la espada de energía con su mano derecha … pero esto fue una muy mala idea. " **¡AHHHHH!** " Fue el grito de dolor de Naruto, cuando este sintió como esa espada le quemo la mano dejándole graves quemaduras de segundo y hasta tercer grado.

 ***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

" _Hinata_ _, hay veces que eres aterradora y sádica_ _…_ " El ojinegro pensó con una expresión de miedo, para que seguidamente dejara de mirar su mano derecha y la guardara en el bolsillo de su pantalón con una mueca de ligero dolor.

"Nunca te imagine torpe. Y tampoco que podías cocinar." Futaba comento con una expresión sorprendida y ligeramente sonrojada por lo valioso que es Naruto.

" _Bueno, no me esperaba ese tipo de comentario_ _…_ _pero sorprendentemente funciona lo que me aconsejo el viejo._ " Naruto pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa que dirigió a la ojimarrón.

* * *

 **Unos Instantes Después**

Luego de eso, el pelinegro se dirigió hacia los casilleros para guardar sus cosas hasta que de repente fue sacado de su acción por una voz masculina amigable.

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun." Kojuro saludo con una brillante sonrisa.

"Buenas." El ojinegro le devolvió el saludo con una leve sonrisa, para que seguidamente volviera a su objetivo de abrir su casillero.

Aunque para su sorpresa cuando abrió su casillero una carta desconocido cayo a sus pies. Curioso la levanto del suelo con lentitud, ya que tenía un poco de desconfianza.

"¿Una carta de amor? Que bien." El ojifucsia opino con un pequeño sonrojo, ya que estaba sorprendido que su amigo ya tuviera alguna enamorada por ahí.

"No estoy seguro de eso …" Naruto dijo con una risa nerviosa, para que seguidamente abriera la carta … llevándose una sorpresa cuando vio lo que había escrito.

Cerdito.

"¿Eh?", El ojinegro pensó con una expresión en blanco. "¿Acaso ya me descubrieron?" Naruto pensó con evidente preocupación en solo imaginarse siendo descubierto por su 'enemiga' de la infancia.

* * *

 **Fin De La Ultima Parte Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la tercera y última parte del primer capítulo de esta historia, que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3096 Palabras.**


End file.
